fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Bahra
Al Bahra '''is an the series of the film and television at the created in 1955. The series focuses on the Romania, where is living in the Bucharest, the man named Bestod. Characters (shared universe) Main Character of series * '''Al Bahra "Bestod" Mohamed Samir: '''The romanian person, fat and furious and the main protagonist of the franchise. He was appearance of all around the times. Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * '''Lúcia "Narizinho" (Lucia "Little Nose") - An 8-year-old girl with a turned-up nose is Benta's granddaughter and Pedrinho's cousin. She is an orphan and lives on the farm with her grandmother. * Pedrinho (Pete) - A 9-year-old boy is Benta's grandson and Lucia's cousin. He's a courageous (and usually infatuated) boy who's keen on adventures. He lives in a big city, and spends his holidays at Mrs Benta's Farm. * Emília (Emilia) - Lucia's anthropomorphic rag doll, a present she received from Nastácia. Emilia is able to talk through some of Doctor Snail's "Talking Pills". She is very opinionated and headstrong. * Dona Benta (Mrs. Benta) - The farm's owner and most frequent 'storyteller'. * Tia Nastácia (Aunt Anastacia) - Benta's housemaid and cook. She's a middle-aged black woman who knows a lot of folk tales and is superstitious. * Visconde de Sabugosa (Viscount of Corncob) - A puppet made of a corncob, with a high IQ, a love for sciences and a tendency to be over-polite. His ability to talk is never fully explained. * Marquês de Rabicó (Marquis of Short-Tail) - A gluttonous and lazy pig. * Conselheiro (Advisor) - An old burro who was taught how to read by the Viscount and now is an eager reader and has developed a wise personality. * Quindim (Candy) - A rhinoceros who fled from a circus and was hidden by the children. He teaches them how to speak English which he learned by hearing the British while he was in his homeland, Uganda and is usually quite cowardly. * Tio Barnabé (Uncle Barnaby) - An old black man who knows a lot about folk superstitions and works at Mrs Benta's farm. * Coronel Teodorico (Colonel Theodoric) - Was a witness at Dona Benta's wedding and is still her best friend. He often visits and has a cup of coffee with her. * Elias - A trader and merchant who owns a grocery store in the village. * Iara - A river mermaid, that seduces and bewitches men with her singing. * Saci-Pererê - a one-legged trickster elf. * Cuca - A witch in an alligator's body. The Three Stooges * Moe '- the aggressive and short-tempered leader of the Stooges. * '''Larry '- the smartest and most relaxed member of the Stooges. * 'Curly '- the goofy and dim-witted member of the Stooges. The Addams Family * Gomez Addams – The patriarch of the family and the younger brother of Fester. He is a caring and enthusiastic father and is deeply in love with his wife, Morticia. As a running gag, he becomes excited and romantic whenever she (or he himself) speaks in a foreign language or mentions violence or misery. He usually spends his time with unusual activities in the home, mostly accompanied by Fester. Unlike in the other versions, Gomez is usually seen wearing a pink suit. * Morticia Frump Addams – The matriarch of the family. Like her husband, she is very much involved with the raising of her children, and returns the amorous attention she receives from her husband. Her hobbies include art and taking care of the plants. She can be described as a vamp and is commonly seen wearing black gothic dresses. Gomez's nickname for Morticia is Tish. Morticia's catch phrase is, "Oh, Gomez". * Wednesday Addams – The intelligent daughter of Gomez and Morticia and the younger sister of Pugsley. She has low enthusiasm for most activities, and enjoys torturing her brother with dangerous objects, though in a friendly atmosphere. Unlike in other versions, she is the taller of the children. Wednesday wears pigtails and a blue dress, and often carries her headless doll Marie(which she considers one of her best friends). In "Happyester Fester", Marie's name mistakenly is given as Juliet. * Pugsley Addams – The son of Gomez and Morticia, and older brother of Wednesday. He is an overweight boy with blond hair, and slightly dim-witted. He has a close bond with his sister, but shows it by terrorizing her (as she also does to him). Pugsley usually wears a yellow shirt with green stripes. * Uncle Fester – Gomez's bald older brother with white skin who takes a special interest in blowing himself up. He commonly joins the children with their unusual plans, taking it to the limit, and also spends a lot of his time inventing and creating formulas in the basement lab. Uncle Fester also has a superhero counterpart called Festerman who is the protector of Happy Dale Heights in the Festerman comics that Uncle Fester writes. Uncle Fester's catch phrase is "Oh darn." A running gag throughout the series is Uncle Fester not believing that Granny has psychic powers. Uncle Fester is allergic to whip cream. * Granny Frump – Mother of Mortitia, mother-in-law of Gomez's, and grandmother of Wednesday and Pugsley. Granny is a witch with psychic powers, expressed through a crystal ball, which she uses for her own fortune-telling "psychic hotline" business. Granny is always trying to find a boyfriend, but never succeeds. She does not get along well with Fester. * Lurch – The blue-skinned butler of the Addams family. He is very tall and strong, which intimidates most guests, although he is in fact sweet. He almost never talks, and usually responds by mumbling in a deep voice. His catchphrase is "No comment", uttered when witnessing or becoming part of the antics of the rest of the family. Lurch is one of Wednesday's best friends. * Thing – A pet of the Addamses, Thing takes the form of a disembodied hand. It constantly helps out the family by reaching them objects, and although it lives in a box, can pop up everywhere in the house. Unlike in other versions, Thing has the ability to fly in this series. * Cousin Itt – A cousin of Gomez and Fester; has a body fully covered by hair, and speaks only in gibberish in a high-pitched voice (though other characters can somehow understand it). Although credited in the main cast, Itt is not seen in all episodes, much like in the original live-action series. Cousin Itt is apparently a government agent. Itt and Fester are close. * Snappy – A shy alligator that lives with the Addams Family. Mister Ed * 'Mister Ed '- A talking palomino. * '''Wilbur Post * Carol Post Well, Just You Wait! * The Hare, commonly transliterated into English as Zayats (Russian: Заяц), is portrayed as a supposedly positive hero. He gets much less screen time and is less developed than the Wolf, and most of his actions are simply reactions to the Wolf's schemes. In later episodes, the role of the Hare becomes more active and developed, and he even manages to save the Wolf on several occasions. The Hare is portrayed as a percussionist in a number of episodes. * The Wolf, commonly transliterated into English as Volk (Russian: Волк), is initially portrayed as a hooligan who eagerly turns to vandalism, abuses minors, breaks laws, and is a smoker. His appearance was inspired by a person the director Vyacheslav Kotyonochkin saw on the street, specifically a man with long hair, a protruding belly, and a thick cigarette between his lips. Trailer Park Boys * Ricky LaFleur '- one of the three primary characters in the series, is a fun-loving, dim-witted slacker who enjoys marijuana, Jalapeño Potato Chips, pepperoni, chicken chips, licorice, cigarettes, ravioli, chicken fingers, fish sticks, and alcoholic beverages. * '''Julian '- is the eldest primary character in the series. He is responsible for hiring the camera crew that follows the characters around, originally meant to document his life. Like Ricky, Julian enjoys marijuana and alcoholic beverages, and he used to smoke cigarettes. In the original 1999 black-and-white movie Trailer Park Boys, Julian sold and used cocaine, and Ricky also indulged. Despite being a career criminal, Julian follows a clearly defined set of morals and often displays a level of honour and selflessness well beyond that of a normal criminal. * 'Bubbles '- is the youngest primary character, Julian and Ricky's closest friend, and the series' breakout character. In the first season, like most of the characters in the show, Bubbles maintains a somewhat-reserved demeanour to look good on camera. As the series progresses, he reveals many sides to his personality. Angry Video Game Nerd Is a short-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic who satirically reviews old video games in the form reminiscent of insult comedies such as Mystery Science Theater 3000. The Nerd plays the game while talking about its various problems, technicalities and imperfections, mixed with profanity,6 in an effort to warn people against playing the game, and sometimes with a short lecture about the gaming era's history.7 Nostalgia Critic The aggressive and short-tempered film critic. He is characterized by his angry rants and hatred of bad movies. All of the reviews star him as the main character, and feature him providing commentary and criticism while talking directly to the audience. The Annoying Orange * '''Orange - the main character who is incredibly annoying. Despite this, he is generally good-hearted, to the point of warning his guests about their imminent deaths. * Pear- the only fruit who puts up with Orange, and is arguably his best friend. The other foods think he is boring due to his passion for reading. * Midget Apple - Marshmallow's best friend who prefers to be called "Little Apple". He is known for driving a monster truck, which bears a very strong resemblance to the famous Monster Jam Monster Truck, Grave Digger. He is also an expert in horror video games but is revealed to be illiterate in Seasons 9/10. * Marshmallow - Midget Apple's best friend who talks in a squeaky voice and is incredibly happy. He loves unicorns (his mother was one), rainbows, and all things cute. A running gag has many fruits & AO fans asking if Marshmallow is a boy or a girl. They are often seen with Midget Apple. * Grapefruit - a jock who is in love with Passion. He died in his first appearance, but was brought back to life in "Frankenfruit" and has appeared in subsequent episodes since then. In earlier seasons, he acts as the main antagonist, but in later seasons, he acts as an antihero. * Passion Fruit '''- Orange is in love with her though she is oblivious to this. * '''Grandpa Lemon - constantly falls asleep. He died in his first appearance, but was brought back to life in "Frankenfruit" and has appeared in subsequent episodes since then. In the High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange episode "Veggie Zombies", a character called Grandma Lime was mentioned by Grandpa Lemon, but that character has yet to appear in the Annoying Orange franchise. Youtubers * Markiplier * PewDiePie * Jacksepticeye Major/Minor The Al Bahra family * Kamal Al Bahra '- Bestod's syrian father. * '''Daniela Al Bahra '- Bestod's romanian mother. * 'Al Bahra "xCenZoReDx" Salaheddin '- Bestod's B.I.G Brother. * 'Isabella "IsaBellion" Al Bahra '- The lost elder sister of Bestod and CenZoRed. * '''Gabi * Mama Zina * Bunicul Nelu * Orchilia Gheorge * Orchilia GheorghiţăCategory:Al Bahra